Un rêve peut se réaliser
by Njut-Gadji
Summary: Une forêt, un humain, un rêve, deux loups garous et un plan cul. /!\WARNING/!\ Threesome. LEMON*-* Rating M.


Disclamers: Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis 3.

Rating: M .LEMOOOOOON *-*

Pairing: Threesome Derek/Stiles/Peter

Hey les gens! C'est la première fiction que je poste, merci à Yume de me l'avoir corrigé et cette idée m'est venu en voyant un joli dessin de Peter, Stiles et Derek

* * *

Stiles se promenait dans la forêt, dépité car demain c'était la rentrée et il n'avait pas fait grand-chose de ses grandes vacances et ça l'énervait au plus haut point.

-Vie de merde, deux mois de vacances pour quoi ?! Rester puceau, avec toutes les fêtes organisées je n'ai pas pu une seule fois accoster une fille ou même un mec ! Même les mecs ne veulent pas de moi… pourtant je ne suis pas si moche bon, un peu frêle sur les bords mais tout le monde ne peux pas être bodybuildé à la John Cena …Raah mais en même temps s'il pouvait seulement se passer quelque chose dans ce putain de patelin ça serait bien genre je ne sais pas des meurtres pour enquêter…enfin non, pas envie de mourir mais genre une attaque de zombies. Ouais ça, ça serait géant ! Pouvoir les tabasser à mort avec des battes de baseball…j'vais un peu loin là…je ne sais pas, mais même à cette heure là j'aurai accueilli Robert Pattinson les bras ouvert, des vampires ce n'est pas vraiment cool si c'est pour qu'il me pique ma belle Lydia et en fasse une Bella…ça va aller ! Par contre Jacob, c'est acceptable… Des loups garous qui hurlent à s'en crever les poumons pour faire trembler tout Beacon Hills avec des yeux brillants genre rouge ou jaune or… non mieux bleu électrique avec des griffes pointues et une dentition acérée avec des canines a t'en faire pâlir. Wouhou ! Ça serait cool…

Stiles continuait de déblatérer ses conneries, quoi que pas vraiment des conneries car au même moment où il parlait, il avait été repéré par deux hommes qui marchaient sur leur propriété en pleine nuit tiens ! Ils s'étaient mit à courir dès qu'ils avaient sentit une autre odeur sur leur territoire. Lorsqu'ils trouvèrent l'intrus ils se mirent à le scruter au loin environ 100m

-Un humain ? S'enquit le plus jeune, vêtu d'une veste en cuir placé au dessus d'un tee-shirt a manche longue avec un col en « V » gris et habillé d'un jean noir et de basket. Il était brun mais d'un brun ébène et avait une barbe de trois jours. Et ses yeux d'un gris bleu, vert mais qui luisait d'un bleu électrique à voir de plus près.

-Il semblerait…Répondit tout simplement le plus âgé, lui aussi vêtu d'une veste en cuir où se cachait en dessous une chemise noire et habillé d'un jean noir et de Timberland noires elles aussi. Il était brun mais d'un châtain, avec des yeux bleus lagon qui reflétaient une pointe de rouge rubis au niveau des iris.

-Chassons-le ! S'insurgea le plus jeune.

- Patience Derek…

-J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, pas toi Peter ?

-Maintenant que tu le dit…il me semble que c'est le fils du shérif.

-Tiens, et le shérif laisse son fils traîner le soir en pleine forêt et sur une propriété privée en plus.

-Mais non tu n'es pas si moche que ça, tu es même très appétissant, foi de Tonton Peter…Souffla Peter en regardant avec voracité l'adolescent.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?! Demanda le plus jeune surpris de la phrase de son oncle.

-Chut et écoute ce qu'il dit…

Revenons au discours sans fin de Stiles.

-Un monde, fin une ville idéale, fin ma ville idéale, mais pourquoi ville, ma vie tout simplement serait idéale si je perdais mon pucelage ce soir et que je rencontrerais des loups garous un ou deux ou toute une meute peu m'importe même si l'objectif n°1 est Devenir un homme…Une sexy louve sortant de ses bois pour venir me séduire et pour me… Ah ah ah ah…quel con, POURQUOI J'AI UNE ERECTION ?! En même temps elle était vraiment sexy dans sa tenu d'Eve…Ah la la la je ferai mieux de rentrer avant que le vieux Papa Stilinski ne rentre et voit que j'ai fais le mur.

-Et si on réalisait son rêve Derek. Je me sens dans une envie d'aider mon prochain…

-Tu veux dire : « baiser ton prochain »… Dit Derek d'un ton blasé.

-Bon bah dans ce cas je ferai ma B.A seul…Avant qu'il ne puisse partir son neveu le rattrapa en l'attrapant par le bras.

-Je ne t'ai jamais dis que j'avais déjà fais ma B.A du jour. Dit-il avec un sourire pervers.

-Bien. Suis-moi alors.

L'alpha et son bêta se transformèrent et se mirent à se déplacer en cercle autour de l'adolescent au sweat rouge et au converse de la même couleur.

-C'était quoi ça…Se demanda Stiles en ayant vu deux ombres bouger rapidement devant lui.

Les ombres se remirent à se déplacer autour de lui mais cette fois elles étaient plus proches.

-Il y a quelqu'un ?! Ce n'est pas drôle si c'est une blague..MONTREZ VOUS BANDE DE LACH….A peine avait il exposé sa requête que les deux hommes se postèrent devant lui, face à la surprise, il fit un bond de 50cm et c'est au moment où il allait tomber sur les fesses après avoir laissé son pied échouer sur une racine, qu'il se fit rattraper par deux bras musclés, qui le releva.

-Euh, merci je suppose…Dit Stiles en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

-Il semblerait qu'une force supérieure soit avec toi gamin. Dit Peter en se plaçant devant l'hyperactif.

-Comment ça ?

-Nous allons réaliser ton rêve.

-Quel rêve, attends vous m'avez écouté tout à l'heure ?! Mais c'était des conneries j'ai une imagination débordante…Je n'ai pas l'impression que vous parlez de la partie lycanthrope mais plutôt de la partie dépucelage hein ah ah ah ah. Il se mit à reculer. Vous savez, finalement je pense que je peux attendre mais 18ans pour ça, puis il y aura sûrement une petite nouvelle cette année qui voudra bien sortir avec moi non ? Pourquoi être pressé hein ?.. Dit Stiles d'une voix mal assurée.

Derek s'approcha rapidement de sa proie et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, Stiles n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'une langue bien aventureuse s'infiltra dans son antre buccale et ressorti aussi vite après deux, trois coups de langue.

-Tu parles trop ! Dit l'homme qui venait de lui voler son premier baiser.

Stiles ne s'était pas remis du baiser et bégayait des choses incompréhensibles dans sa barbe, quand tout à coup Peter vint se mettre derrière lui et se colla à lui. Il fut bloqué entre deux corps étrangement sexy et envoutant. A cet instant Stiles voulait mourir. MOUAHAHAHAHAH mais pas maintenant mon petit Stiles d'abord tu vas te faire prendre en SANDWICH…ok.

-Les gars vous êtes sympas, enfin vous semblaient sympas alors on va s'arrêter là hein. Dit Stiles avec une teinte de peur dans la voix.

-Je croyais que tu voulais perdre ton pucelage et rencontrer des loups garous…alors te voilà maintenant face a deux lycanthropes affamés par ton joli corps et qui veulent te faire devenir un « homme » comme tu l'as si bien dit. Souffla sensuellement Peter à Stiles.

-Et qu'est ce qui me dit que vous êtes des loups garous…Demanda Stiles suspicieux.

-Et si on lui montrait Derek.

D'un commun accord les deux loups prirent leurs formes hybrides et en quelques coups de griffe déshabillèrent Stiles qui se retrouva nu comme un vers et ses vêtement en lambeau.

-WOUHOU MAIS CA EXISTE VRAIMENT PUTAIN PINCEZ MOI JE REVE ! Par contre les gars je ne suis pas d'accord mes vêtement OH ! Vous avez cru que l'argent ça tombait du ciel? Vous allez me les repayer !...P'tain il caille ici.

Comme pour répondre à sa demande implicite Derek et Peter se replacèrent devant et derrière l'humain qui frissonna en sentant deux bouches s'attaquer de par et d'autre de son cou. Il lâcha un gémissement de plaisir malgré lui, le bêta dévorait la chair tendre du cou de l'hyperactif en laissant trainer ses crocs et en la mordant, après cette légère torture, Derek se mit à léché les fines traces de morsure. Quant à l'alpha il léchait avidement chaque parcelle de la nuque de Stiles puis traça une fine ligne entre les omoplates de l'humain avec sa langue, ce qui arracha un soupir et un frisson à celui-ci.

POV STILES :

Ils semblaient s'amuser à me faire languir comme ça, je ne sentais plus que leurs langues sur ma peau qui rougissait à chaque touché. Alors que Peter se situait déjà à la chute de mes reins, Derek lui me mordillait un téton et jouait avec l'autre de ses doigts. C'était tellement bon mais j'avais l'impression d'être une fille facile à me laisser faire ainsi.. Mais cette chaleur qui était présente dans le bas de mon ventre m'implorait de ne pas lui retirer ce plaisir intense que mon corps éprouvait. De toute manière si je me débats, cela va servir à quoi ? A rien puisqu'ils savent que je les désir et mes gémissement ne font que les encourager à continuer. Derek embrassait mon ventre avec avidité alors que ses griffes me griffaient doucement les côtes. En une petite séance de baiser, mini Stiles était déjà devenu tout dur et la barbe du bêta n'arrangeait rien à ça, car elle venait se poser sur mon sexe qui était prit de soubresauts par la sensation de chatouilles et de petites piqures. Je me sentais au point de rupture, les deux hommes jouaient autour de mes points érogènes sans jamais les toucher ! Peter mordait mes fesses, puis les écartait et soufflait sur mon anus, j'en voulais plus, qu'elle frustration j'avais envie de lui crier « SI TU FAIS RIEN AVEC, ARRETE CA ! CONNARD! » Mais je ne pouvais placer aucun mot car Derek mangeait avec voracité mon aine pour descendre à l'intérieur de ma cuisse qu'il léchait avec appétit. Ils restèrent un bon moment à me faire espérer ainsi quand enfin Derek entreprit de me faire une fellation très agréable. Il commença par lécher mon sexe de tout son long, puis il le prit en main et lui infligea de lent va-et-vient tandis qu'il embrassait avec ses lèvres humides mon gland déjà parsemé de pré-cum, ensuite par petite période, il donnait des coups de langue sur ma verge et il se décida enfin de prendre mon sexe en bouche. Mes gémissement ne faisait qu'amplifier et j'avais même honte de ceux-ci, je tentais de les étouffer dans de longs soupires mais une sorte de décharge électrique passa de mon rectum à mon cœur…Peter venait de poser sa langue sur mon intimité alors qu'il continuait de pétrir mes fesses avec ses griffes pointues.

Le combo fellation et anilinctus était tout simplement effroyable, je sentais mon corps vibrer à chaque coups de langue et mon cœur battre plus vite j'étais a deux doigt d'exploser, ce qui ne tarda pas lorsque Peter inséra un doigt dans mon antre, sous la surprise tout mon corps se tendit et mon sexe se contracta afin d'expulser le liquide blanc et épais dans la bouche de mon bienfaiteur.

POV auteur MOUAHAHAHAHAHA Moi aussi j'veux voir '. Ok je sors.

Derek avala goulument la semence en infligeant une pression sur le gland de Stiles. Pendant que l'hyperactif revenait à la réalité, Peter ajouta un deuxième doigt dans l'intimité du plus jeune qui resserra le fourreau de chair.

-A..arr..Arrê..te.. Fit difficilement Stiles.

-Chuuuuut…plus tu resserras plus tu auras mal alors détends toi. Conseilla sensuellement l'alpha à Stiles.

L'adolescent suivit le conseil du plus vieux, en même temps il n'eut guère le choix car Derek le masturbait d'une main et lui infligeait multiple léchouilles dans le cou. Peter poussait ses doigts dans le tunnel chaud et humide de Stiles afin de trouver le point G…ce point généralement appelé Prostate !(wouhou elle connait un mot ! Ok j'm'en vais). Le plus vieux déplaçait ses doigt de droite à gauche de bas en haut mais ne trouvait toujours pas son but. Ce fut lorsque Stiles qui commençait à apprécier la présence de Peter en lui, entreprit de faire des mouvements de bassin que Peter trouva le point de jouissance de l'hyperactif. Maintenant que le brun avait trouvé son nouveau centre d'intérêt, il garda ses doigts dessus et caressa la glande en appuyant dessus à des fréquences irrégulière. Stiles gémissait tellement fort que toute la forêt avait du l'entendre, c'était étonnamment bon, comment une petite partie de chair de la taille d'une châtaigne pouvait procurer autant de plaisir! Peter inséra un troisième doigt en Stiles mais seulement cette fois-ci il ne se préoccupait plus de la prostate du plus jeune mais venait s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde de ses doigts, en se retirant de l'orifice pour revenir...un quatrième doigt s'inséra. L'anus de Stiles était encore vierge et trop serré pour le préparer seulement avec deux doigts.

Les deux loups garous s'arrêtèrent dans leur va et viens car à présent c'était au tour du petit humain de leurs admonester du plaisir. Lorsque tout s'arrêta, Stiles se sentit perdu et s'empressa de chercher ses partenaires du regard, il ne prit pas longtemps à les découvrir tout aussi nu que lui, ça bouche resta bouche bée devant les corps d'Apollon de ces deux lycans. Pourtant Stiles se sentit en danger quand Derek imposa une pression sur ses épaules afin de le mettre à genoux. Maintenant abaissé l'adolescent faisait face à deux services trois pièces assez bien montées.

-Maintenant que tu as pris du plaisir c'est à notre tour non ? Je pense que tu sais ce que tu dois faire. Dit Derek avec un sourire carnassier.

Stiles déglutit et c'est de ses mains tremblantes et hésitantes qu'il les posa sur les deux sexes fièrement dressés et déjà bien durs. Stiles commença de long et lent va et viens sur les sexes puis se concentra.3

_Ca ne doit pas être si dur que ça hein, éviter de mordre et procurer le plus de sensation au sexe. Reprend toi Stiles tu n'as qu'à faire une petite masturbation ça tu t'y connais tu le fait tout le temps, puis une pipe évitons de parler de tout les sites porno que tu regarde bon c'est parti. Cogita Stiles_

Stiles accéléra ses mouvements et lécha le gland de Derek comme si c'était une glace, une glace qui commençait à devenir une vraie fellation lorsqu'il prit le gland du ténébreux dans sa bouche chaude et humide, il faisait tourner sa langue autour du gland et infligeait une légère pression dessus avec ses dents.

-MMMMhh…C'est…qu ….qu'il est plu…aarrrrrrrrrh…plutôt doué ! Soupira Derek dans un grognement de plaisir.

En entendant les sons de satisfaction qui sortaient de la bouche du lycan, Stiles fit glisser la verge dans sa gorge jusqu'à la garde et recula aussitôt car il allait s'étouffer cependant il réitéra son mouvement en sentant Derek défaillir sous la sensation. Peter mécontent que son neveu ait toute l'attention, pris délicatement la tête de l'adolescent entre ses mains et l'amena à son sexe que Stiles avala rapidement, l'hyperactif ne jouait plus sa petite vierge effarouchée mais prenait des initiatives et semblait tellement expérimenté. L'humain effectuait de rapide mouvement de va et viens alors que sa main se balader sur les bourses du plus vieux et de l'autre satisfaisait Derek par une simple masturbation.

-C'est vrai qu'il est doué même très doué..Aaaaah ! Oh oui comme ça.

La bouche de Stiles continuait sa course folle sur le sexe du brun, la bave tiède qu'elle sécrétait et la chaleur qui émanait d'elle faisait fondre le sexe toujours aussi dur d'excitation. Stiles retira la hampe de Peter de son antre buccale afin de leur donner chacun leur tour un va et viens, le jeune hyperactif ne savait plus où donner de la tête et finit par rapprocher les deux sexes afin de suçoter les deux glands en même temps tout en maniant agilement les deux phallus de ses mains.

Peter et Derek étaient excités au plus au point (APOGEEEEEE.) et le visage de Stiles n'arrangeait en rien à cela, il rougissait et une pellicule de sueur recouvrait son visage, ses yeux chocolat désirant et embués par la luxure criaient de le prendre. A cet instant, ils n'avaient qu'une seule envie, voir ce délicieux visage recouvert de semence plus précisément de leurs semences et pour cela ils décidèrent de prendre les choses en main et commencèrent à se masturber de plus en plus vite, se fut Derek qui eut le privilège d'éjaculer sur le doux visage de l'adolescent en premier, il vînt en 5 filets de semence qui se logèrent sur les lèvres roses et ardentes de Stiles ainsi que sur ses joues et son nez légèrement retroussé. Peter vînt quelques instants après, en visant uniquement les lèvres entrouvertes de l'humain. Les deux lycans laissèrent leurs sexes glisser sur la jeune peau du visage de leur victime.

Après avoir nettoyé le visage de l'adolescent, Peter étendit leurs vêtements à terre pour leur servir de lit de fortune, alors que Derek était occupé à dévorer la bouche de Stiles qui en redemandait avec de légers gémissements étouffés par une bouche trop affamée. Un combat de langue s'était mis en place dans les antres des deux amants, le ténébreux avait laissé glisser ses mains sur les fesses rondes et fermes du plus jeune tandis que celui-ci avait placé ses mains sur le cou du loup.

Derek semblait vraiment apprécier l'humain, ce fut la raison pour laquelle Peter permis à celui-ci de prendre la virginité de l'adolescent.

Après leur langoureux baiser, Derek attira Stiles sur leur lit de fortune et l'allongea sur le dos afin de le surplomber. Quand Stiles pris conscience qu'il allait y passer, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il paniqua.

-Attends ! Attends ! S'il te plaît ! Tu ne vas pas faire ça hein ? Ça fait mal, tu peux me déchirer quelque chose ? On n'a pas de capote, pas de lubrifiant et et…humpff !

Derek fit taire Stiles en un baiser et tenta de le rassurer :

-Calme toi, ça va bien se passer, il faut juste que tu me fasses confiance d'accord ? Demanda le lycan.

L'humain hocha la tête et étouffa un léger cri lorsqu'il sentit le gland de Derek se présenter devant son anus. Derek remplie sa main de sa salive et se frotta le sexe avec avant de pénétrer l'hyperactif. Le ténébreux s'enfonça le plus doucement possible afin de ne pas blesser son compagnon, Stiles se tortillait dans tout les sens à cause de la douleur, malgré ses suppliques, Derek continuait de s'enfoncer en lui et jusqu'à la garde. Peter regardait le joli spectacle tout en se caressant l'entrejambe et son plus beau sourire pervers était sortit.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux ébène insistait sur le fait que sa victime devait se détendre pour éviter la douleur, cependant ce n'est qu'après une série de baiser et de caresse intensive sur son sexe que Stiles se détendit pour le plus grand bonheur de Derek qui se sentait déjà venir dans l'antre chaude et moite de l'hyperactif. Le lycan débuta ses coups de butoir sur un rythme lent puis ensuite plus prononcé, son bassin ondulait d'une manière nonchalante et sensuelle. Leurs corps commençaient à devenir de plus en plus chauds et embrumés, Stiles lâchait de petites plaintes grave transformées en soupire de plénitude, tandis que Derek grognait car le rectum de l'humain l'avalait à chaque venue.

-Plu…plus.. ! Soupira Stiles qui semblait en insuffisance respiratoire.

Sans tarder le bêta partit à la recherche du Saint Graal du plus jeune afin de lui donner satiété, il ne fut pas long à trouver la boule de nerf et la pilonna sans ménagement, satisfaisant Stiles qui criait sans aucune retenu et accompagnait les mouvements rapide de Derek en plaçant ses mains sur les fesses de celui-ci. Une vague de chaleur passait dans les deux corps des amants et les emportait dans les limbes de la luxure. Le bêta se sentait venir alors pour ne pas être seul, il masturba énergiquement Stiles qui se répandit dans sa main tandis que Derek remplissait son rectum de semence. Deux longs râles se firent entendre et Peter ne tenait plus en place, il voulait aussi participer mais pas seul.

-Derek mets toi debout et porte-le mais ne te retire pas ! Ordonna Peter d'une voix suave.

A peine sortit des méandres de la jouissance que le bêta obtempéra et se leva accompagné de Stiles qu'il soutenait par les fesses le creux des jambes sur ses bras. L'alpha s'approcha d'un pas décidé et félin et se plaça derrière Stiles qui haletait toujours. Peter mit son phallus à l'entrée de l'adolescent qui était déjà occupé par le sexe gonflé de Derek. Il commença à forcer l'entrée en poussant dessus, heureusement le rectum de Stiles était lubrifié par la semence du bêta cependant lorsqu'il sentit une deuxième présence en lui Stiles paniqua une seconde fois.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

-Ça ne se voit pas ? Je m'apprête à te faire l'amour…Répondit Peter comme-ci c'était évident.

-Non mais ça rentrera JAMAIS tu vas me déchirer quelque chose ! S'écria l'humain.

-Si tu te détends ça rentrera facilement, regarde par toi-même mon gland est déjà en toi…Alors tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de te détendre !

Stiles hésita mais finit par desserrer la pression qu'il effectuait sur son anus. Le plus vieux continua de s'enfoncer dans l'antre du plus jeune, son sexe coulait le long de celui de Derek et lui procurait mille frisson. Même s'il ne put s'introduire jusqu'à la garde Peter se sentait fondre, pour plus de contenance il aida son neveu à porter Stiles qui laissait échapper de jolis cris de satisfaction. Les deux lycans commencèrent à bouger mais sur un rythme différent, lorsque l'un rentrait l'autre sortait, leur synchronisation était parfaite, ils s'accordèrent donc le droit d'augmenter la rapidité des coups de butoirs. Stiles se tenait à Derek comme à une bouée de sauvetage car les plaisirs profonds menaçaient de l'emporter, tellement la sensation était bonne et horriblement bandante. Alors que leurs va et viens battaient leur pleins, le coté animal des deux loups sortit et ils se mirent à mordre Stiles : Peter l'épaule et Derek le cou, leurs griffes acérées se plantait dans la chair pâle de l'adolescent qui poussait des cris de jouissance les un plus forts que les autres. L'hyperactif appréciait la présence des deux sexes en lui et l'agressivité des loups ce qui le fit jouir instantanément se répandant entre son torse et celui du bêta qui avait fini par le regarder dans les yeux et l'embrasser sauvagement. L'ébat continua ainsi durant de longues minutes avant que Derek et Peter ne viennent se déverser en Stiles, qui se laissa allait pour la quatrième fois à la jouissance.

Peter se retira, puis se rhabilla et avant de partir ordonna à Derek une chose :

-Ramène le chez lui, fait en sorte qu'il se lave et mes des antidouleurs sur sa table de chevet avec une bouteille d'eau. Demain il en aura besoin s'il veut pouvoir assister à sa rentrée des classes. Sur ces mots l'alpha partit et laissa Derek avec un adolescent sous les bras qui n'avait que pour vêtement...des vêtements en lambeau.

FIIN.

* * *

J'espère que ce lemon sans queue ni tête vous aura plût

Sur ce BYE =DD


End file.
